


drabbles about tftsmp leave me alone

by elytrians (blvejacks)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Cuddling, Time Travel, based off some ideas my friend and i were talking abt in discord, happy crying, john has the braincell, ranbob and matthias both use neopronouns, ranbob is an older brother figure, ranbutler's name is matthias, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvejacks/pseuds/elytrians
Summary: this is just me crying over tales from the smp characters with my friend sylvester
Kudos: 9





	1. My Name

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self indulgent fic ever dan if youre seeing this fic then i hope u like it i have so much brainrot about this au <33

A comfortable silence fell throughout the city of Mizu. Neither person in the tree room spoke for a moment, sitting on the swings and quiet. The enderman hybrid was the first to speak.  
"So... I know I've been callin' you 'B' this whole time, 'cuz of th' whole butler thing, but.. do you have an actual name?"  
The brunette froze, unsure how to answer the question. Li was so sure there was a name for lir, but whatever it was, there was no chance of remembering it. Ever since he had begun working for Billiam, he was never called by name, only "Butler." Slowly, li shrugged lir shoulders as a reply.  
Ranbob frowned slightly before turning to face forward again. They couldn't just let this kid not have a name, even if li was ok with just being called B.  
They bit the inside of their cheek slightly, thinking of their next words.  
"Well... uh..."  
He cleared his throat before speaking again.  
"I... know how it feels to not remember your name. I'm not even sure if Ranbob is my name. It could be, it couldn't be. I won't know." B turned to look at the ender hybrid, nodding in understanding. That was another thing they had in common, li thought to lirself. Memory problems.  
"... We can give you a new name. I think I have a book of names somewhere, we can find one that fits you, B."  
'That... sounds nice.'

-

"It's ok, you're still learning. Just repeat what I do, alright?" Ranbob reached over and took the pencil from B-Matthias. He took the pencil from Matthias's hand gently and slid a blank paper between them. Making sure the teen was watching, he slowly wrote out lir's name in a neat script, sounding it out for lir as he wrote.  
"Matthias. That's your name. Can you write that?"  
Li nodded hesitantly, taking the pencil back and pressing it onto the page. He managed to write out the first 4 letters in a shaky handwriting, but it was so much better than his first attempt.  
"You're getting a lot better at it! Just remember to hold the pencil between your thumb and fingers." He reached over again and adjusted how li was holding the pencil, nodding at lir when it was correct.  
"Alright, there you go. Ready?"  
'... Yes.'  
"Good. Alright, M..."

-

Another 20 minutes had passed, and in that time, Matthias had learned how to write out the sentence 'My name is Matthias.' The handwriting was still a little bit shaky, but they could work on that later. For now, they were learning. And they'd still be getting better.


	2. Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthias receives a dress for his birthday from his pseudo-parent. Tears ensue. 
> 
> this is a short chapter im sorry 

There you are.

That was the first thing Matthias thought of as he looked in the mirror. Ranbob had learned how to sew recently, and used their newfound skills to make the boy a present. A dress. He was scared to look at first, but when he did, tears brimmed in his eyes. This was him. This was really *him.*   
Ranbob watched from the doorway, smiling proudly to themself as he watched the teenager twirl in the dress. He looked so happy, but it didn't take long for the ender hybrid to see the familiar shine of tears once he stopped.   
Matthias stared at himself in the mirror for a while longer before breaking down into sobs, Ranbob rushing to hold him. They stayed like this for a while, simply holding each other.  
"It's ok now. It's ok." They shushed the teenager gently, wiping his tears with their sleeve as to not burn themself.  
Matt sniffled quietly, nodding as he buried his head against his arm.  
'Thank you... thank you so much..'  
"Of course, Matt. Now, come on then, give it another twirl."

And so he did. They separated from the hug and both stood up, Matthias spinning again as he watched the dress dome around him. His smile said it all.


End file.
